Only in Training
by paladinwriter2012
Summary: A 16-year-old girl is leading a fast paced life that's about to go through some drastic changes. Only certain people know what's in store for her, and she is not one of them.


Nobody can avoid thinking about death. Everyone wonders how they'll go, and what will happen afterwards. A lot of people claim to think about the one they love, or who they'll be leaving behind when faced with death. The only thing I was thinking about was how to get out alive. It's selfish, I know, but when the entire human race's survival rests on your shoulders, you tend not to care all that much about selfishness.

**Chapter 1: **

People are always disappointed. Even if you've put some of your best work into something, there's always bound to be one person who isn't pleased with your work. Such was the case with my trainer, Brother Wilhelm, and me. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. So, when I saw the daylight gleaming through my window , signaling that I was not only late, but that I was so late that I shouldn't even be bothered to show up for training today, I curled back up under my covers and attempted to fall back to sleep. It wasn't for several minutes that I remembered the delivery I was supposed to make. Never in my life have I moved out of bed so fast.

I bolted down the stairs (after hastily dressing and only moderately brushing my hair) to find my boss, Dobbins, standing there in the lobby of the inn holding out the package for me to take across the forest to Eastvale. I bleakly smiled at him and ran outside. I grabbed my horse, Pumpkin, and set off, hoping that Dobbins would allow me to keep my job.

Although deliveries weren't my favorite things to do, I loved working at the Lion's Pride Inn. It wasn't the greatest or most honorable career in the world, but it was certainly better than any of the jobs my friends had.

Pumpkin galloped faster, sensing my distress. I thanked her by patting her neck and holding on for dear life. She knew exactly where I was headed, as it was our most frequent stop. When we finally got to the logging camp, Sara was waiting for us. I dismounted and ran over to here.

"Hey, Sara. Thanks for waiting."

"Was it Dobbins, or you that was late?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"Nah, this one was all me. Don't let this fault affect your perception of our quality of work."

"Quit with the fancy talk. You know I'll always order my food from you guys."

"And that's why you're my favorite customer, Sara."

"Alright, Jesicka. Now get out of here before you're late for someone else's delivery."

"Nope, no more deliveries today."

"Alright, then be sure to get everyone extra drunk today!"

"Why, what's today?"

"The start of the midsummer festival. Shouldn't you know about this?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, well, in that case they aren't going to need any help from me to get those drinks."

She laughed.

"Alright, then just get out of here," she said, waving her hand back toward Goldshire.

"Always nice to see you." I grabbed the reins and hoisted myself up on to her blue saddle. The saddle my father had once ridden his horse into battle with. It was torn in some places and my friends kept trying to get me to replace it, but every time I got close, I would change my mind. It was as if my dad was standing there next to me, holding on to his saddle. Of course, none of my friends ever understood, but they would never push it much farther than a complaint here and there.

I rode back to my insignificant village of Goldshire, half expecting a letter removing me from my position at the inn to appear in my box. None such letter was there, and neither was anything else. I simply put Pumpkin in her stable for the day and walked into the inn. The bar wasn't quite open yet, so I decided to do a little extra cleaning in order to suck up to Dobbins. He came up from the basement as I was finishing the counter.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Healthy as a horse. Why?"

"You seem…distracted lately. More distracted than usual. Anything bothering you?"

I paused ever so briefly as I carefully chose the words I used to respond.

"I guess I've just been thinking about my dad a lot recently."

"He'd be proud of where you're at right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, come one. You're training at the Stormwind Academy, you have a decent job…"

I smiled and threw my rag under the counter.

"It's time to open," I said, pointing at the large clock hanging over the fire place. He went over and opened the doors. Only one person came walking in.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, running towards him. I hadn't seen my older brother in almost a year, after losing contact with him as he was on a reconnaissance mission in the Blasted Lands. It was a place not many people made it out of alive. Especially if they weren't fully trained. He dropped his bags and held out his arms to embrace me.

"How's my baby sister?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm perfect now that you're alive and well. What happened out there? We completely lost you. We all thought you were dead." Jake was an integral part of my social circle before he left. He had so many stories about Mom and Dad's adventures. Stories I couldn't even begin to remember about them because I was too young. After they died, Jake raised me on those stories. He really stepped up and took care of me. I owed him a lot for that.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk someone seeing a gryphon flying out of my hiding places. All of your letters made it to Nethergarde Keep, though, so I would make it back there every so often to pick them up and read them."

"You got my letters?"

"Yeah. I have them all right here." He pulled out a bundle of envelopes tied together with some rope. I smiled as I realized how much he had missed home too. I grabbed one of his bags.

"Come on. You can stay in my room. I have an extra bed and some closet space. Plus, I could use the company." He followed me upstairs and threw his other bag on his bed. He took off his jacket and I saw at least twenty bruises accompanied by several cuts and scars covering his arms.

"I guess it's pretty rough out there, huh?"

He looked at his arms and shrugged.

"It's a war, Jes. I didn't really expect to come out unscathed." He smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wanna come down for a drink? My treat."

"Sure. I haven't had a good drink since before I left."

We wandered downstairs to find Dobbins manning the bar. I got Jake a mug of Dwarven Stout, and he regaled me with stories of his adventures in the Blasted Lands, and I told him meager stories about the academy. He seemed so proud of me, and so interested in what I was learning.

"They have a few archery classes there. You could perfect your shooting and work with animals." He nodded.

"Alright. I'm in," he said, putting his empty glass on the counter. "I'm headed up. I'm bushed. But can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you keep my return a secret from the guys? I want to surprise them tomorrow."

"Sure thing." He smiled at me and when upstairs. He had no more than disappeared to the second floor when Sam, Ellen, and Dustin came running in. They looked way too excited, if you ask me.

"Guess what?" Ellen shouted at me as she sat down. Sam and Dustin took seats on either side of her.

"There's a new weapon shop opening in the trade district?" I asked sarcastically.

"There's a new weapon shop opening in the trade district?" Sam exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh. No. Keep guessing," Dustin said.

"Look, guys, I have work to do and I don't really have time – "

"The four of us –" Ellen started.

"Meaning you too," Sam added.

"Yes, thank you, Sam," I said.

"—have been selected for a two week intensive in Teldrassil, learning the combat training techniques used by the Night Elves in battle," Ellen finished. The three of them grinned up at me. I suddenly became suspicious.


End file.
